Subject Matters
by SerendipityDooDa
Summary: Steve is an Art major in college, and his instructor has assigned their project for finals. He has it all planned out, but lacks an interesting drawing subject. That is until he spies a younger brunette in the concourse area. College! AU Story
1. A Stroke of Genius

A three part series. Ms. Wyatt told the class to do a three part art series for their project for finals. The theme? Emotions. The Medium? Anything they so chose to use, as long as it is reasonable. Okay that was easy.

The subject matter? Something they themselves found interesting. That was a little harder.

Steve didn't know what to do for the project, which made him worry. The project wasn't due for another 2 months, but Steve didn't like to put things off, especially when it came to his artwork, so he felt he needed to find his subject and find it fast. He pulled out his sketch pad and sat on the nearest bench, looking for something interesting to draw. Plants were too commonplace, so that choice was out. Steve looked around the concourse area, waiting for inspiration to strike.

And when it struck him, it did so like a speeding locamotive.

There sat a young man. Not that Steve wasn't young himself, but this guy looked like he should be in his last couple years of high school and not in college. The younger man had semi-neatly kept, dark brunette hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that looked like they held a whole other world within them. He seemed slightly small with a semi-slender body build. And there was a slight bit of fuzz under his lip, where it looks like he hasn't been trying to shave it in fear it would never grow back.

He wasn't doing anything extraordinary, he was just fiddling his iPad. But that is the action that triggered such a response from Steve; This guy's profile was absolutely stunning. Steve started to roughly sketch the male in order to see if he could get a feel of drawing him. The motions came so fluid and easily, and for a rough sketch it actually looked decent. His decision was made. Now just to ask.

Steve got up and rushed over to the male, a little too quickly maybe due to excitement. He stop in front of the younger brunette, receiving an odd look from the latter.

This was one of those instances where Steve didn't think ahead what to say, so he awkwardly said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Hey! Um, can I, uh, draw you?".

"...I'm sorry... What?".

The brunette looked up at Steve, a little weirded out.  
Steve flinch in realization.

"Sorry! Let me start over. Y'see, I'm an art major here on the campus and I was looking for a subject for my final project coming up. Then I saw you sitting here and- sorry if this sounds weird- you have a great facial structure for drawing. So, I was wondering if you could be my subject matter...". Steve began to trail off near the end out of slight embarrassment.

The brunette looked at him questioningly for a moment before he spoke.  
" I dunno. I'd have to see some of your work before I can just let you draw me. I don't just want some weirdo who has no skill drawing me and making me look bad.".  
He gestured towards Steve's sketch pad.  
"May I see some of your sketches?".

Steve looked a little nervous.  
"I suppose, but they are just rough sketches. Most of my better work is all back at my dorm or in the studio.".  
He started to hand over his sketch pad, but the brunette stopped him and gestured to the seat next to himself.  
"Could you just set it there? I have a thing about being handed stuff. Its kind of a pet peeve...".

Steve obliged and set it beside the younger. The brunette then picked it up and perused through the pages. As he looked at the sketches, Steve got slightly nervous. The guy had a great pokerface. Not a sense of acknowledgement towards the sketches. There was a very slight reaction however when he reached the last sketch. It was the one Steve did of the guy. Steve's face grew hot as the brunette closed the cover.

"So, do you have a name?".  
Steve jumped a bit at hearing the younger man speak again. He straightened his posture and stated his name.  
"Steve Rogers.".  
The brunette gave him a quizzical look.  
"Well Steve- can I call you Steve?- For those being rough sketches, those are pretty good.". He stood up and extended his hand. He was a few inches shorter than Steve was, so he had to look up slightly to meet his eyes.  
"The name's Tony Stark. And I would be happy to be your subject matter.".

Steve happily shook Tony's hand. He could tell that this was going to be an interesting project.


	2. Q's and A's

"So, what exactly does your project entail?"

The two sat outside of a cafe on campus later that day once their classes were done, sipping at their drinks as they began to discuss details. Tony had been the one to utter the first question to start the discussion.

Steve finished his current sip of his tea before he began explaining.  
"I am to make a three piece art series. It can be any medium I want to use and each piece has to evoke an emotion of sorts.".  
Tony looked back at Steve with slight worry in his eyes.  
"Emotions? That might be a problem.".  
Steve looked at the brunette questioningly.  
"Why? What's wrong?".

Tony looked down into his coffee and started to explain things further.  
"Well, I'm not exactly the kind of guy to just share my feelings with people I barely know.".  
Steve leaned back in his chair, a warm smile on his face.  
"Then we'll just have to get to know each other then. The project isn't due for a couple months, so I've got time.".  
Tony chuckled lightly.  
"So far, I know you're persistent.".  
The blonde responded with a chuckle of his own.  
"I guess I can be. Sometimes."

"How about this;" Steve continued. "I ask you any question I want, you give a response, and then you can ask me any question you want and I will respond. For every response, the next person gets to ask another question.".  
Tony nodded his head.  
"Alright. Hit me with whatcha got.".

Steve knew exactly what he was going to ask first.  
"How old are you?".  
Tony sort of snorted in reply.  
"I'll be eighteen in May."  
Steve gave a light smile.  
"I thought you were younger. You looked like you were, but you can never really be sure. Okay, your turn.".

Tony thought about it for a second, then finally asked his question.  
"Okay. Since we are going by looks, my Q for you is 'why art?'. With your build, you totally look like a sports buff.".  
Steve let out another chuckle before answering.  
"Well when you spend most of your high school years as a ninety-pound asthmatic, sports aren't exactly your choice of a creative outlet.".  
Tony scoffed at the blonde in disbelief.  
"Seriously? You were a scrawny kid? Then how the hell did this happen?".  
He gestured at Steve's body, and Steve only shrugged.

"Growth spurt? Puberty? Whatever you wanna call it, it just hit me the summer before my senior year. Coaches wanted me to play, but I still was dealing with a little asthma and didn't wanna risk having an attack on the field. I would doodle all the time in class for years, so my freshman year I decided to join the art club since they actually would take me as a member. I enjoyed it immensely and I've been at it ever since.".  
Tony looked at Steve with acceptance.  
"Fair enough. Alright, its back to you.".

Steve happened to know exactly what questions he wanted to ask, so he spared no time in between.  
"What's your major, by the way?" He asked, as he went to sip his tea.  
Tony carried a carefree tone with his response.  
"I'm here to major in Physics, but I recently graduated from MIT with a PhD in Engineering.".

The blonde did a spit take with his tea, blue eyes wide at the brunette.  
"WHAT?!"  
Tony just looked at Steve like he didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Dude, what's the matter?".  
Steve looked around to make sure nobody paid attention to his out burst. He continued the conversation in a more hushed tone.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. You're only seventeen."  
"Yeah."  
"You've already been to college-"  
"Yeah."  
"-and have gotten a PhD."  
" Yes."  
"And you are here to get another one."  
"Yes."  
"In Physics."

"Yes! Yes. What's the big deal? There are people who go back to college to get another degree.".  
Tony seemed confused on why the concept was so hard to grasp.  
Steve looked back at him, unbelieving.  
"Most people who do aren't under eighteen years old! Most people aren't even STARTING college at that point. Only geniuses and whiz kids do.".

Tony just began to smirk.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I guess I just like hearing others admit I'm a genius~".  
Steve stared at Tony, dumbfounded. Then he started to grin.  
"You son of a gun... That was sneaky.".  
Tony's smirk got more smug.  
"Wasn't it though?".

A small beeping noise started to come from Tony's pocket. He pulled out his cellphone and the beeping stopped. As Tony unlocked the screen, the voice of an older English gentleman emitted from the phone.  
"Sir, I am to remind you of your previous arrangement with Mr. Banner.".

"Oh man, I did forget. Thanks JARVIS.".  
Tony put his phone back in his pocket and looked back to Steve.  
"Sorry, I gotta bounce. I forgot I promised I would play Test Subject for my roomate today also. I'll see ya tomorrow?".  
Steve nodded.  
"Yeah, but uh, who was that voice coming out of your phone?".  
Tony grinned triumphantly.  
"That my friend was JARVIS. He's an AI I made myself and I can use him exclusively on my phone to remind of events, give me directions, and a whole slew of things!".

Steve looked at Tony understandingly.  
"So, he's like your phone's equivalent of SIRI?".  
Tony looked back at him, shocked.  
"Rogers, JARVIS could kick SIRI's ass any day of the week.".


	3. Comparisons and Contrasts

The next couple days, Steve and Tony hadn't really saw each other. Contrary to popular belief, college isn't all parties and frat houses. It actually involves work and that can keep anyone busy. It was now the weekend though, and they had planned for their first drawing session today.

The two of them walked down the halls of the dorms, Steve leading the way.

"So, this is the dorm you live in?" Tony asked curiously.

Steve nodded.

"Yep. The good ol' Bearcat dorms. Although I don't actually play sports, I'm a 'team spirit' kind of guy.".

Tony nodded knowingly.

"You seem like it. I'm in the Rosen dorms. I suppose its more science-oriented there.".

Steve was about to state something as he was opening the dorm door, but was interrupted by an arrow flying past his head and into the door across the hall. Tony stared wide-eyed at the arrow and Steve just groaned inside at the other person in their dorm room. The other person was chuckling uncontrollably.

"Sorry there, Rogers! Should've knocked first. You're lucky I was aiming above your height.".

Steve rubbed his face in relief.

"Maybe this wouldn't happen if you actually went out and practiced on the shooting range?".

The other man just shrugged, a smirk on his face as he walked up to the doorway to retrieve his arrow.

"Yeah, but there are always so many people out there though. Don't wanna risk shooting someone. Lawsuits and all.".

The man looked at Tony for a second and then back to Steve.

"Who's the guy?".

Steve nudged Tony in the shoulder, snapping him out of his miniature daze.

"He's helping me out with my project." Steve looked at Tony and gestured towards the other man.

"Tony, this is my roommate Clint.".

Clint extended a hand to Tony, which he hesitantly accepted for a hand shake.

Clint let loose a small grin as he shook hands.

"Most people call me Hawk.". He turned and lightly smacked Steve in the shoulder.

"I'll leave ya to your project thing. I'm going to go meet up with Natasha in the gym.".

Steve grinned at his roommate.

"Don't let her kick your butt too terribly this time, alright?!".

Clint yelled back as he walked away.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

Tony just watched Clint as he left, an eyebrow raised.

"Is he normally like that?" he asked curiously.

"Always." Steve replied. He motioned for Tony to come inside.

"No one calls him Hawk, by the way. Himself maybe, but no one else.".

Tony grinned lightly.

"I figured by the way you of face-palmed when he mentioned it.".

The 2 stepped inside and Steve motioned to his side of the room.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Steve said somewhat blandly. His side of the room was less than bland however. There were papers covered in sketches EVERYWHERE, with a few small painting canvases in the mix. Tony just stood there looking around, trying to take everything in.

Steve took his standing as a sign that Tony didn't know where to sit. He started rustling papers around.

"Sorry! Let me just clear a spot here...".

Tony sat down on the floor in the spot Steve cleared. Steve shortly followed suit, sketchpad in hand.

It was silent for a moment until Tony broke the silence.

"So... What are we doing?".

Steve quickly looked back at Tony, as if he just realized Tony was even there.

"Oh! Um, right now I guess we're just going to talk, and depending on the subject I am going to sketch out your different facial expressions to later decide which ones to use for the project.".

"Okay...?". Tony sounded unsure.

"It'll be fine." Steve reassured. "We'll start with simple emotions. Let's see, what sort of things make you happy? Like maybe some happy memories?".

Tony caught on and thought about it. He gathered a collection in his mind and filtered out memories he didn't feel comfortable sharing with someone he barely knew. Finally he settled on one he was willing to share.

"Well, one memory would have to be when I completed DUM-E.".

Steve looked at Tony with confusion.

"Dummy?" he asked the brunette.

Tony continued.

"DUM-E. D-U-M- hyphen E, in all caps. He's one of the robots that I built before MIT. He isn't too bright, but he's a sweetheart for lack of a better term.".

Steve listened intently, still a little confused on how a robot could be personified, but he was amused by the thought at least.

"I built him to enter in a contest." The brunette stated.

"He was made to help around with different tasks around the workshop. I won first place with him in the contest, and I remember how proud my mother was. I could tell she was truly proud of me. That smile kept me going on to create some of my other inventions...".

Steve looked at Tony only to see a gentle, warm smile on his face. He quickly made a rough sketch of the expression before speaking.

"Parents usually have that effect, especially moms." Steve said confidently.

"I don't know what I would do without mine. She's pretty much all I have.".

"Sorry if this is too personal," Tony said hesitantly "but what about your dad?"

Steve shot Tony a look that said that it was a perfectly fine question to ask.

"I never really got to know him." the blonde said carefully.

"He was in the service when I was little, so I didn't get to see him much anyway. But something happened, an explosion they told us, and he never came back home.".

Steve reached into his shirt for the chain around his neck. Attached to the chain were a set of dog tags.

"These and a few pictures are all I really have of him, save for the few small memories from when I was little.".

Tony looked back at Steve sympathetically.

"I bet that your dad was great guy. At least you know that he actually wanted to come home and see you and your mother.".

Steve nodded agreeably.

"I suppose so. What about your old man, if you don't mind me asking?".

Tony's face turned into one of slight disgust.

"I don't particularly care for the guy, or rather he doesn't really care for me. The man works here at the university and doesn't even bother to TRY and see me.".

"Your dad works here?" Steve asked curiously.

"What does he do?".

Tony scoffed and spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"He's Mr. Big and Bad Dean Stark.".

Steve's eyes went wide. Tony seemed to surprise him far too often.

"Your dad's the DEAN? What are you gonna tell me next, that you're a long lost prince of some country whose name I can't even pronounce?". Steve was only half-kidding at that last statement. Tony only chuckled.

"I wish. Of course that would be a little overkill, huh?".

"Well," Tony continued "I really don't care if he is the dean or not. The only reason I'm here is because he enrolled me in to have a major in business.".

Steve looked confused.

"But you said you were majoring here in Physics.".

"I am." Tony stated, a smirk growing on his face.

"I hacked into the school's system and changed it to Physics.".

Steve shook his head and chuckled.

"So, you're also a hacker? Are you trying to become a super villain or something?".

"Nah, maybe more like a loose-cannon superhero. Super Villains never really get a chance to win. They do have some pretty cool facial hair though.". Tony started to over-dramatically stroke his chin with his last statement, leaving Steve in a small fit of laughter.

The blonde quietened his laughter and started to speak again.

"You've got me there, but I am more of a tried-and-true superhero guy myself. My all-time favorite is Captain America.".

Steve saw as Tony's face seemed to light up in excitement.

"Man, he was my absolute favorite growing up!".

Tony did a small salute and spoke with a dramatic announcer voice.

"The Star Spangled Man With a Plan. Standing up for people and freedom across the nation! Unafraid to sock ol' Adolf on the Jaw!".

They both started laughing at Tony's absurdity.

When things settled down, Steve started to speak again.

"Man, he was great. I used to collect the comic books all the time. I remember one year on Halloween, I think I was six, my mom made me an all-out Captain America costume. She even helped me paint up a shield made out of a trash can lid. I thought it was the coolest thing ever, tossing it around and pretending to knock out Nazis.".

Steve started to chuckle a little embarrassed at the next part. He covered his face with his hand.

"My mom said I would even march around singing the song.".

Tony started to chuckle loudly.

"Oh my God, seriously?" He said in the middle of his chuckle.

Steve nodded, admitting to his statement.

"Every single line. Ma thought it was the cutest thing ever. Lord knows if I could even remember it all now.".

Tony looked at Steve and grinned.

"Y'know, you seem to be real comfortably open with people. Wish I could do that."

Steve just grinned and shrugged.

"Its only because I'm a terrible liar, so I figure its just better to be open and honest with people instead of getting caught up in a lie. And you seem pretty open when you're talking with me.".

Tony wore a small smile.

"Probably because, other than my roommate, you are the first human being other than my parents that I've ever really gotten to talk and hang out with.".

Steve warmly smiled at the younger man. He thought to himself that this whole thing might be good for the both of them.

Then Tony's face blanked for a second.

"Speaking of roommate, what time is it?".

Steve looked at his clock.

"Its about seven. Why?".

"Oh man, I gotta go.". The brunette rose from sitting quickly, grabbing his things. Steve looked at Tony with slight worry in his eyes.

Tony felt a little bad for making Steve look worried.

"Sorry. Firefly starts at seven. I watch it with Bruce, Its sort of a 'roommate bonding' type thing. I'll see you tomorrow?".

Steve nodded his response. Tony smirked at him as he was leaving.

"See you later, Captain.".

As the door closed, the blonde felt a light blush fill his cheeks.


	4. A Friend Is A Friend Is A Friend

Two weeks had passed since the last drawing session, but Steve and Tony hung out as much as they could outside of their class schedules. They would pretty much just enjoy each other's company, talking to one another as if they had been friends since childhood.

They would both joke around, and have a warm drink inside at the cafe when it rained (Spring is such a rainy season no matter where you go). Occasionally Tony persistently bugged Steve to let him see the first finished part of the project, which Steve kept hidden from him as equally as persistent. Steve knew better than to keep it in his dorm, where it would be in plain sight.

Things were running smoothly, but Tony felt their was still a small disconnect. So he offered an invitation to Steve that allowed him to venture where no outsider was allowed to enter before...

"Hey Steve, wanna come and hang out with Bruce and I tonight? We're having a video game marathon later.".

Steve looked at him apprehensively.

"I don't know. That's like you and Bruce's 'roommate bonding' thing isn't it? I don't want to be in the way.".

Tony made a raspberry noise with his mouth and waved off Steve's remark.

"It perfectly fine. Bruce said he was cool with it, and another person makes better free-for-alls."

Steve contemplated it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright. Count me in.".

Tony grinned wide.

"Great! I have to warn you though, I am currently the reigning champ for a month straight!".

Steve showed up at Tony and Bruce's dorm that night at seven. He felt out of place in the Rosen dorms. It truly was more focused around the science majors. The number of labs he saw on his way just to Tony's dorm made his head spin. He supposed that if he was invited over again, he might be able to get used to it. If he was invited again.

He knocked on the door after realizing he had just been standing outside of it for a good minute or so. Shortly after, he was greeted with a familiar face wearing a large grin.

"Steve! Come on in, man.".

Tony excitedly ushered Steve into the room. As he walked in, Steve noticed a few things. The room had a few difference compared to his dorm. There was extra space where a lab table was present. There was a little section that had some sort of chemicals lined up on it, while the other side had a mechanical-looking whats-it that seemed to be in the process of being built. That no doubt was Tony's, he thought.

Tony's voice broke Steve's train of thought as he spoke and gestured to the other side of the room.

"Steve, I would like you to meet the ever elusive Bruce in his natural habit!".

Steve turned to see another person setting up the gaming systems in the corner. He stood and walked his way over to Steve, his hand extended for a handshake. The guy looked to be around Steve's age. He had dark brunette hair that laid in a mess of curls on his head and had glasses pushed up his nose. He was slightly stocky and had a nervous look about him, but he had quite a firm handshake.

"Hey. Bruce Banner." the man introduced himself in a mellow tone of voice.

Steve returned the handshake and introduction with one of his own.

"Steve Rogers." He said with a light smile.

Tony seemed to be busy zipping everywhere getting everything else ready, so Steve though that he could make small talk with Bruce. Before he could say anything though, Bruce beat him to the punch.

"I have to say, you seem nothing like what I was expecting.".

Steve wore a questioning look. Bruce started to explain further.

"What I mean is that when Tony mentioned he had an art major friend, my mind automatically thought of the art student stereotype; someone really thin and lanky, highly eccentric, and reclusive.".

Steve thought about it, and to be honest a lot of the other art majors fit that description. A few fit it to a T.

"But just looking at you, you seem to be the exact opposite of that." Bruce continued. "You're alright by me.".

Before Steve could think about what Bruce meant by that last statement, Tony sped in with a stack of games. Steve thought Tony must be really excited about this marathon. He has been more energetic today then he has ever seen him.

"Okay!" Tony announced.

"We have 3 systems, 15 games to plow through, and enough food to hold us over in case the Zombie Apocalypse comes to pass.". He tossed a controller to both Steve and Bruce as he plopped down in a bean-bag chair, handling his own controller. A big grin grew onto his face.

"Let's get this thing started.".

As the three played through the games, it was evident where each of their "strengths" lie. When they had played Soul Calibur, Tekken, or basically any game that required fast button combinations, Tony won by a landslide. Steve was dubbed "The Mini-Game King" due to his absolute conquering of all of them in Mario Party. Bruce was surprisingly good at the war-based games. Steve and Tony always had a hard time finding him, and Bruce would always end up catching them as he passed through like a ghost. They never saw him coming and they never saw where he went afterwards.

They had been playing for about 5 hours, all joking and occasionally roughhousing along the way. They were getting ready to play a rhythm game when Steve had to go use the restroom. He excused himself momentarily to do so. When he came back, Bruce was playing the guitar part to a fairly quiet and slow song in Guitar Hero. Tony had fallen asleep in his bean-bag.

Steve lightly chuckled at the sight.

"He was completely active not even five minutes ago. What happened?". Bruce paused the song and spoke quietly.

"He's been up since the day before last. He has been nothing but Coffee- Fueled since then. He was pulling an all-nighter working on a project over there.".

Bruce pointed at the mechanical thing on the table.

"He needed sleep." Bruce continued. "So I made his last few cups of coffee decaf.".

Steve nodded in understanding then looked back down at Tony. With the look on Tony's face it was easy to tell that he had been exhausted, but at the same time he looked so tranquil and at peace. Steve took in every aspect of the expression. He could use this for the next part of his project.

After snapping out of his stupor, Steve offered to help Bruce put Tony into his bed and clean up. When they set Tony on his mattress, he reflexively grabbed onto his pillow and nuzzled up against it. Steve stifled back a chuckle at the sight. It was adorable. Steve stopped and shook that last thought from his head as he help Bruce finish cleaning up.

After they had finished, Steve said goodbye to Bruce and went back on his way to his own dorm. On his way back he kept that image of Tony in his mind, making sure to make a rough sketch of it immediately when he got back.


	5. Come What May: Steve

It was now the middle of May. Steve's project would be due in less than two weeks and he still needed to decide on what to make of the last piece. He didn't worry about it too much though. He had been spending so much time with Tony, Steve had no doubt it would come to him soon.

As a matter of fact, they had been spending almost all their free time together. They were as thick as thieves, the two of them, and even other people had started to notice. The girl who worked at the café they regularly visited always seemed to give them a look like she thought something was going on. Steve regularly ignored her, just crossing her off as the type to gossip. There was nothing wrong with hanging out with another guy, especially when they had become close friends.

Steve sat on his bed that night sketching out ideas for his next piece. He must have been doing something funny because he heard Clint chuckle from the other side of the room. Steve looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked inquisitively.

Clint just grinned back at him.

"You." he said. "You had the most stupid smile on your face a minute ago.".

Steve cocked an eyebrow and touched his face.

"I did?"

"Yeah." Clint replied. "Hey, are you sketching for your project?".

Steve looked back at Clint and nodded. Clint's grin just got wider.

"Well then, that dumb smile you had makes perfect sense~".

Steve looked at his roommate in a way that told him to explain. Steve was very confused right now.

"You have a HUGE crush on that Tony guy.".

Steve's eyes went wide and he could feel his face heat up.

"EXCUSE ME?".

Clint just calmly shrugged.

"Sorry man, but you've been putting out all the signs. There is a reason I'm called Cupid, and its not just 'cause of the bow and arrows.".

Steve looked at Clint defensively.

"Who has ever called you Cupid?"

"It was during high school." Clint explained. "I started trying to stick people together based on their body language and actions around each other. Everyone relationship that I put together is still going strong today, and the name stuck. There is a lot a person can say without words, and around this Tony kid you are saying A LOT.".

The blonde shook his head in denial. There was just no way... Was there?

"Tony and I's personalities are completely different. There is just no way.".

Clint let out a determined huff of air.

"Have you ever heard the term 'Opposites Attract', Steve? You may be different, but that's what makes you two work.".

Steve knew that was true, but he tried to ignore it due to other reasons buzzing through his brain.

"But Clint... He's a guy."

"So what?" Clint proclaimed. "Though some may disagree, Love is Love, no matter which way you look at it. If you have that, then who cares what other people think?".

Steve still wasn't buying it.

"What if he doesn't feel that way towards me? Or any guy for that matter?".

Clint wore a light smile.

"I don't think you will have to worry about that. He's probably thinking the same thing you are. If that's the case, you have to test the waters. Or if you wanna be bolder, trying acknowledging it by placing it in conversation.".

Steve sat and thought about it for a while. He really did like Tony, a LOT. His quirks, his attitude, his smile. Man, how he liked seeing Tony with a genuine smile on his face. It always warmed Steve from the inside out. He knew what he needed to do.

"Where are you going?" Clint asked, confused as Steve walked towards the door. Steve opened the door and turned back to Clint before leaving.

"Thanks for the talk Clint, but know I need to go talk to Tony.".


	6. Come What May: Tony

With the end of May drawing near, along with his birthday and the big unveiling of Steve's project, Tony had been having a pretty good semester end. Steve still needed to decide for his final piece, so he and Tony had been spending time together regularly. So much so that the girl at the café kept looking at them in a judging way. Most of the time Tony dismissed her, occasionally sending her a look that said "Mind your own business, lady.".

Sure they hung out a lot as of recently. There was nothing wrong or weird about two friends hanging out with each other. That was perfectly normal, right?

Tony decided to work more on his project that he been working on for a good month or so. Steve wanted some time to try and decide on a sketch to turn into his final piece, so Tony hadn't seen him today. Which was fine, of course. Everyone could use a break every once in a while, and he always had Bruce to keep him company.

Speaking of which, he should be coming in soon.

As if on cue in comes Bruce, his supplies from today's work overflowing out of his hands onto his bed.

"Hey Bruce." Tony shot his roommate an none-too-focused greeting.

"Hey.". Bruce greeted back. He looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. "No Steve today?".

"Nope." Tony said bluntly. "He's working on his project tonight. Trying to finalize. Hey, can you pass me that Phillips?".

Bruce handed the brunette his screwdriver, looking closer at Tony's expression.

"Hey, um, is everything alright?"

Tony never broke focus from his machine.

"Everything's cool. Why you ask?".

Bruce intently looked at Tony.

"Because, you look kind of upset.

Tony stopped and looked back at Bruce.

"That's just how I look when I am focusing on something. Nothing's wrong.".

He turned back to his machine and continued his work.

Bruce just left the subject alone for now. It was silent for a minute, save for Tony's slight metallic clinking as he worked. Bruce tried starting a new subject of conversation.

"So, when are you going to tell him?".

Tony sighed exasperated and turned around to face Bruce again.

"Tell who what, Bruce?".

"Steve. That you like him.".

Tony raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

"Steve's my friend. I think he knows that I like him. It kind of comes with the whole thing of being friends with someone.".

Bruce lightly shook his head at Tony's naïveté.

"No, I mean that you LIKE him...?".

Tony started to blush slightly, starting to get annoyed.

"Look Bruce, I don't know what you think is going on, but-".

The phone in their dorm started to ring.

"I've got it." Bruce said abruptly.

Saved by the bell, Tony thought. It was actually surprising, he didn't even notice there was a phone in the dorm itself. Why didn't he see it before?

Bruce looked back at Tony as he hung up the phone.

"The Dean wants to talk to you in his office.".

Tony groaned loudly as got up and stormed out the door.

"Dammit, what the hell does he want?".


	7. Caution! The Truth May Hurt

Tony trotted down the corridors in a fury on his way to his father's office. Not once had Howard even bothered to talk to him all semester long, so why did he want to see Tony now? No doubt to tell him how much of a screw up he is. That's all he ever seemed to talk to Tony about when he ACTUALLY paid attention to him.

He had arrived in front of the office door. Steeling his nerves, Tony knocked on the door. He anxiously waited for what felt like an eternity before he heard a voice from inside.

"Come in, Anthony Edward.".

Steve had been walking briskly towards Tony's dorm, worrying himself along the way. He was trying to think of what all he should say. I mean, he was still a little confused on how he himself felt about the whole subject, but he figure he needed to at least try and talk about it with Tony and just go from there.

He arrived in front of the dorm and rapidly knocked on the door. He was a little surprised to see Bruce at the door, and apparently Bruce was surprised to see Steve as well.

"Oh! Hey Steve."

"Hey Bruce." Steve said, almost hesitantly. He could feel a light blush start to creep onto his face. "Um, is Tony around? I need to talk to him about something.".

"He was called to talk with the dean.". Bruce explained. "You might be able to catch him on his way out, or I could leave a message for you.".

"No, that's okay." Steve replied nervously. "I'll just go find him. Thanks anyway, Bruce.".

And with that, Steve raced towards the dean's office.

Bruce watched as Steve disappeared down the corridor and sighed.

"He and Tony just need to hook up. All the tension between them is getting on my last nerve...".

"Sit there, Anthony.".

Howard pointed to the chair directly in front of his desk.

Tony sat down in a huff. It was eerily quiet in the room, with Howard staring at him with complete seriousness. Tony stared back apathetically. After a few more moments of silence, Tony finally spoke.

"Look, if this is about me switching my major, I just want to say I'm not sorry about it."

"This isn't about that, Tony." Howard said sternly. "Although I was rather upset about that, this is about a different matter.". Tony shot his father a look that told him to explain.

"There have been rumors floating around, that have floated to me." Howard stated. "Rumors about you and another male student. I simply asked you here to confirm or deny any claims that have been passed around.".

Tony swallowed nervously, but kept his steely composure.

"What kind of rumors, exactly?" he asked in all seriousness. Howard's expression stayed constant, or if anything it only got more intense.

"Apparently from what I am told you have been spending a lot of time with this boy, more often than not." Howard's tone started to sound agitated. "People are starting to say things about the two of you. Things that I am not exactly fond of hearing.".

"I am only helping him out with his art project. Yeah, he's a friend now and we hang out a lot, but do people have to make such a big deal about it?". Tony's voice had slight spite hidden behind those words. Howard outwardly groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"People are obviously making an ordeal out of it if they are coming to me saying that my son's been gallivanting with some other guy like a 'love sick school girl'.".

That last statement prodded at Tony's patience, and then he proceeded to rant.

"So what if I happen to like the guy? You wouldn't have bothered or cared either way if it didn't have something to do with your image as Dean. That's the only reason you ever pay attention to me when you do, is when it has something to do with how YOU are seen. Hell, people had to come and TELL you about a situation like this because you sure don't ever bother talking to me, let alone attempt being involved in what's going on in my life!".

Howard became furious.

"Don't tell me I don't pay attention to you. Who do you think payed for you to go to MIT? For you to go here?."

"You only paid for MIT because mom had to persuade you to, and the only reason I am here is because YOU wanted me to come here and learn Business Management!" Tony yelled. "Why do you think I took the chance of hacking in and changing my major?! Because I didn't want to do that! That's what YOU wanted! That falls absolutely NO WHERE in my lines of interest, and you would know that if you ever paid one shred of attention!".

Tony huffed in exhaustion from all the yelling. Howard glared at his son from across the desk. It was deathly silent for a long while until Howard started rummaging through some papers and getting them set up.

"At the end of the semester, you are to pack all of your things and get on the next plane to California, back to your mother." Howard spoke in a grave tone. "You will not be allowed back here at the college or on the campus.".

Tony looked back with a hurt smirk and chuckled.

"You know something? You can mark that in the record books, because that is probably the first time you did something that benefitted someone besides you.".

"Are you sure about that?" Howard muttered. "That would mean you wouldn't get to see your 'friend'.".

The last word came out spitefully.

Tony was headed towards the door, but stopped before leaving and turned back to Howard.

"Oh yeah, you know something? Yeah, I may have a thing for this guy. But you probably had no reason of worrying about this whole situation. I'm pretty confident the guy is as straight as a ramp.". He yanked the door open and made sure to slam it as hard as he possibly could.

He wanted to make sure Howard knew with absolute certainty that he was upset, but refused to show him to what extent. Because as much as he hated to say, Howard was right. With him being basically banished from the campus next semester, he wouldn't get to see Steve anymore. It burned Tony up inside just thinking about it.

As he starting storming back to his dorm room, Tony heard a familiar voice down the hallway.

"Tony! Hey Tony wait up!".

It was Steve. He was not someone Tony wanted to talk to right now. Tony sped up his steps, but Steve kept tailing him.

"Tony, wait. I need to talk to you."

Just stop following me, Tony thought to himself. Stop following before something happens.

"What happened with your dad?". Steve sounded legitimately concerned, but Tony snapped. He turned sharply towards Steve's direction and let it loose.

"I DO NOT WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW, STEVE!".

Tony could hear his voice breaking as he screamed, tears trying to well up in his eyes. He fought them back as well as he was able.

Steve stared at Tony with utter shock on his face. He never saw Tony like this, never thought he was even capable of such things. Tony looked nearly broken, as if he would shatter at the slightest breeze. It hurt Steve to see him like this.

Tony looked back at Steve and saw the worry and hurt on his face. He turned his eyes away from Steve before talking softly, his voice breaking in the process.

"You still needed one more expression for your project, right? Well there you go...". With that he turned around and went on his way, leaving a hurt Steve in his wake. Tony didn't want to leave him like that, but he felt that it was better to keep things from getting more involved now that he wouldn't be coming back next semester.

He was trying to keep himself from getting too attached, but he knew it was already too late for that.


	8. Pictures of Me, Pieces of You

The semester was about 2 days away from its end. Tony hadn't spoken with Steve since the ordeal with his father. Hell, he barely even spoke with Bruce if it didn't have to do with help on some work. Being basically banished from school by your father because of rumors that you were in love with a guy doesn't really put a person in a great mood. Then he basically blew up at Steve about it, trying to break it off knowing he wouldn't get to see him again after the semester. That doesn't make it any better.

Steve had tried to text Tony a few times, but Tony hasn't ever bothered to check them. It physically hurt him that he was avoiding Steve, but Tony kept telling himself that he would get over it eventually. Here he was now, a week or so later, near semester end and he wasn't over it. So Tony just tried his best to cope with it by starting up his packing that afternoon. What a way to spend a birthday, packing things to leave and avoiding your one best friend you've had in a really long time.

As Tony placed his objects that weren't clothing related into one of his suitcases, he picked up his phone and decided to check it for the first time in a week or so. He went to his messages. 34 new messages.

He started with the most recent ones. A "Happy Birthday" text from his mother this morning, most of the rest were college announcements, but then he stopped before the next message name set. Steve Rogers. He stared at his phone for a long time before hesitantly tapping the screen and unleashing the messages. He read through each of them.

Text Message History: Steve Rogers

• Tony? Whatever it was, if I set you off or something, I'm so sorry.

•I really wanted to talk to you about something.

•Tony, is everything OK? I haven't seen you around campus lately...

•Hey.

•Um, I kind of gathered that you are avoiding me, but I just wanted to let you know the art show is on the 30th from 7:00 to 9:00 at the Fine Arts building if you wanted to come. To see the project. Since you were the subject...

Anyway, I hope you'll come to at least see it.

-Steve

The way the last one ended sort of made Tony smile, Steve signing it at the end like it was some official letter...

"Wait..." Tony spoke to himself and checked the last message again.

"The show is on the 30th? That's today...".

Tony thought that he probably should go, despite the whole action going against his original plan. As much as Tony tried to avoid Steve, he felt he needed to go see what Steve had worked so hard on for the past couple months. Also maybe to give Steve an explanation and a proper goodbye. Tony looked to see what time it was.

8:53 P.M.

Tony's eyes went wide at realizing how close he would be cutting it and ran out of his dorm room. He just hoped he could make it to the fine arts building in time.

8:58 P.M

After sprinting for a good while, Tony was almost to the building. He thought that he might of just made it. There was a student that was starting to exit the building just as Tony arrived at the doorway. He tried to go into the building, but the student stopped him from doing so using her body.

"Sorry kid, but the show's over and the building is closing for the night.".

Tony replied to the student, huffing out of breath.

"You don't... understand, I have to... see...".

The girl's face turned into a glare.

"Tough luck squirt, but I can't let-".

"Its okay, Natasha." a slightly older woman replied.

"I believe I know what he is here to see...".

The female student looked back at the woman, semi-accepting the sudden permission. The woman extended her hand towards Tony, which he graciously took in a handshake. The woman smiled at Tony and spoke again.

"My name is Erin Wyatt. I am the instructor here for the art department. You must be Tony. I have heard quite a bit about you lately.".

Tony just stared at the woman, exhausted from running. It took a few seconds for him to realize what she was talking about. Steve.

"Yes, he had been talking about you a lot for the past couple months as he worked on his project." Erin smiled warmly. Tony looked a bit embarrassed, realizing that his thought didn't stay with just him. His cheeks slightly flushed. Erin giggled lightly and lead Tony into the building.

"Here, I'll show you where it is on display.".

The two of them walked slowly down a hallway, Tony looking at all the art pieces as they passed.

"There were quite a few lovely projects, but I think Steven's was one of the best out of the group."

Erin spoke matter-of-factly. A smile rose on her face.

"Now that I've seen the subject matter first hand, my opinion has strengthened.".

Tony looked back at Erin with a bashful expression.

She giggled lightly again and continued.

"That is just my opinion however. I will leave you to make your own, Tony.".

With that, she motioned her head in a specific direction and left.

Tony turned his head in the direction Erin had gestured to and froze in wonder. It was Steve's project. It was wonderful. He moved his eye from piece to piece, recounting each moment that was captured.

The first piece was from their first session. In it, Tony wore a gentle and warm smile. The canvas color was a light and inviting yellow. The line work was in a darker yellow, the strokes light and vibrant. Tony didn't believe he was capable of such an expression. It surprised him.

The second piece Tony didn't remember. It looked like he was sleeping, but his face looked completely peaceful and relaxed. This piece's canvas was a calming blue color, the lines slightly darker and flowing softly on the canvas. Both of the first two pieces just blew his mind. With how he had felt lately, he didn't think he had ever been able to make such expressions.

The third piece was more believable to him. The face on it scared Tony, but it was a face that seemed more accurate to himself. It was when he had snapped at Steve. The last impression he had let Steve see of him. The canvas was an intense red, the line work harsh and ragged. Some of the lines seem to drip downward, giving it a feeling of hurt.

Three pieces. Steve was to do three pieces, but there was another one on the bottom. It was on a blank white canvas and was still only the sketch of a head. Tony assumed it was unfinished because the face was missing.

Tony moved closer to look towards below the arrangement of the pieces. There were two pieces of paper printed with text taped to the wall beneath them.

The first piece read "NOT FOR SALE!". Tony thought and assumed that the artists are allowed to sell their projects if they wished. It seemed appropriate. It would give the students a feel of how it is to have a job as an artist. Tony moved his eyes to the piece of paper below the first one, taking good care to read it.

"For the subject matter on his 18th birthday.".

Tony stared at the piece of paper, reading it over and over again in his mind. That's why Steve always kept the pieces hidden. They were meant to be a gift for him. Tony felt his eyes wanting to water, but he didn't let them. After Tony yelled at Steve for something that wasn't his fault and after Tony avoided him for over a week, Steve still gave the project to him as a gift.

Tony sat down on the floor and stared up at the pieces. He felt terrible. Tony felt like a horrible person for what he had done. He wanted to talk to Steve. He wanted to apologize for how he acted, wanted to explain everything that happened, wanted to tell Steve that he-

"So, you actually came?"

The voice snapped Tony out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around to see a familiar face. Steve stood in the open area, looking at Tony with a small sad smile. Tony scrambled back up to his feet flustered, his mind running a mile a minute. He was so nervous, he felt like he was about to vomit. Thankfully, it was only word vomit.

"Steve, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I did, you didn't do anything wrong. I just- I got into it with my dad, and you how my relationship with him is so I wasn't in the best of moods. At that time I was angry and confused and I-".

Steve cut Tony off by raising his hand up in a gesture to stop. It was quiet for a moment until he spoke.

"Don't worry. I get it. I just got worried, y'know? I'm just happy to finally know you are okay.".

Tony shook his head back and forth.

"That's the thing, I'm NOT okay, Steve. Talking with my dad brought thoughts up that I didn't want to admit to before, and now I don't know what to do. I mean, I haven't gotten any decent sleep all week, I've got things and feelings I'm trying SO freakin' hard to ignore, and my plan is going to shit. There are so many things I want to tell you about but I'm not even sure of what it all is that I CAN say-".

Steve stopped Tony's ranting again, this time with a finger to Tony's lips. When did he get so close? Steve leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against the brunette's own. Tony's eyes went wide, his face growing extremely hot. When Steve pulled away, there was a tiny trace of pink blushing across his cheeks.

"I-you ju-?". Tony started stuttering uncontrollably.

"Tony." Steve said assertively, grabbing the sides of Tony's face and making his lips pucker comical. "Just calm down." Steve said calmly. "Don't think for a minute or so and just listen, okay?".

Tony slowly nodded. Steve took his hands away and started to say his piece.

"You may not remember because it was after your talk with your dad, but I said I wanted to talk to you." Steve said matter-of-factly. "Do you remember that?".

Tony thought for a second then nodded again.

"Okay." Steve sighed deeply, as if he was about to say something difficult for him to voice.

"Well," he started, " that thing a minute ago was sort of what I wanted to talk about...". Steve's face started to turn a bashful red. "I mean, now I have had some time to think about it, but I still wasn't for sure on a way of putting it out there. I just kind of... reacted...".

Tony let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well I feel better about that reason then what I thought. I thought it was just to shut me up.".

Steve lightly grinned.

"Well, maybe it had something to do with that too.".

The both of them lightly laughed, and then it grew silent for a moment.

"So, what you were trying to tell me... was that you like me? Like 'more than a friend' like me?" Tony asked with confusion in his voice. Steve started to blush again and nodded. Tony scoffed and smirked.

"Well I guess my old man did have to watch out, huh?".

Now Steve was the one confused. Tony let out an agitated chuckle and explained.

"The whole reason my dad wanted to talk to me was because of rumors that you and I were a 'thing'. I told him the whole conversation could have been avoided, that even though I liked you I was pretty confident you were straight and narrow.".

Steve's ears perked up, then he slightly pursed his lips.

"Wait, so you like me back? Then why have you been avoiding me like the plague for the past week and a half?".

That's when Tony's eye dropped. He swallowed nervously before speaking.

"I was hoping to break off whatever we had started before we got too involved. I thought it would make it easier for both of us when it came for me to leave. But you make it damn near impossible.".

Steve's confusion deepened.

"What do you mean for you to leave...?".

Tony turned his face away from Steve. Steve's face turned to one of worry.

"Tony, what are you talking about?".

Tony didn't look back at Steve and spoke quietly.

"My dad banned me from ever stepping on the campus again once the semester is over. I have to go back to California to live with my mother again. That would mean I wouldn't be able to see you or talk to you, and Malibu isn't exactly a short drive from New York...".

Steve stood silently. He looked as if he was deep in thought. After a minute or so, his voice came out low.

"Well, that helps narrow my choices down.".

The brunette looked at the blonde nervously, afraid of what Steve possibly meant by 'choices'. Sensing the question look, Steve clarified his statement.

"Well, when this semester is actually over, I am able to transfer to a 4 year college. Ms. Wyatt thinks that with my portfolio, I could get art scholarships fairly easy and virtually go to any school I wanted through I've heard California is great in the summer.".

Tony gave Steve a unbelieving look.

"Steve, if you wanted to go somewhere in particular, you should just go there.".

"I never had a place in mind. And maybe I want to go to California?" Steve shrugged and smiled warmly. He gently grabbed onto Tony's shoulders.

"Tony, You are the closest friend I have made in a REALLY long time, and I would like to see wherever 'this' could go. I'm willing if you're willing.".

Steve's face held a calming seriousness. Tony looked back at him, a smile slowly twitching onto his own face. Before he realized he had reacted, Tony jumped up into Steve and gave him a tight hug. The blonde was shocked for a moment, but then smiled and hugged the brunette back.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Steve chuckled into Tony's ear. It was filled with such joy and warmed Tony from the inside out. Tony just hugged him tighter and whispered back with a large smile on his face.

"Damn straight.".


	9. Bonus Chapter: Aftermath

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Omigosh! Thank you guys for sticking around and reading my fic! I know it was a little slow on posting, but I hope you guys enjoyed it~

This is the last little part to the story, so here is a little info on it.

This is set 5 years after the previous chapter, so Steve is about 25 while Tony is about 23. Steve has become quite popular in the art world while Tony makes money as an inventor and engineer.

"Tony!"

Loud rock music played through out the workshop, the only other sound that was barely heard was the clanging of tools. This was a constant when Tony was working on something big. The music however stopped abruptly and a familiar voice rang out in the workshop.

"Tony, what are you still doing down here?".

He turned around to see a strong blonde, arms crossed in front of him and a slightly irritated face. He was wearing a partially put on dress shirt and an untied bow tie around his neck. Tony didn't really pay too much mind to it though.

"I'm working on things. Inventing. Basically what I always do down here. What's with the getup?".

The blonde looked back at Tony with a look of seriousness.

"We are supposed to be at the gallery opening in about an hour, in case you forgot.".

Oops. Tony did forget. His face dropped. He didn't think he had lost track of time that badly. He just gets lost in his work when he hit a breakthrough, and time just fell out of the equation.

"JARVIS? How long have I been working today?". The brunette yelled out into nothingness while he tried to find a stopping point in his work. A voice was similarly heard out of the same nothingness in response.

"You have been down in the workshop for nearly twelve hours, Sir.".

Tony looked back at the blonde, apologetically.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I just hit something big and wanted to work on it, and I completely forgot about it.".

Steve looked at him and smirked.

"I know, that just how you are. But instead of apologizing, you need go shower and get dressed. I don't want to be late this time, especially since its my work being showcased.".

"Fiiiiine." Tony whined playfully. He cleaned up what was left of his work for the time being and started for the workshop door. He gave Steve a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear in passing.

"You'll have to let me apologize to you later then~".

Steve's face grew hot with a blush. Tony loved that Steve still had that reaction after being with him for five years already.

"J-Just get upstairs and get ready, okay?". Steve managed to stutter out embarrassedly. Tony chuckled and did a half-assed salute

"Aye-Aye Captain.".

As Tony walked down the hallway to the bedroom, he looked at a set of paintings on the wall in passing as he often did. It was a set with four pieces. One yellow, one blue, one red, and one white. Tony always smiled as he passed them. They always reminded him of that one time a certain art major came up to him and asked if he would be the subject matter for his final project.


End file.
